Engrega lemon
by Tianx
Summary: Cuando la entrega chico Naruto recibe una llamada especial para la noche, ¿será capaz de entregar las mercancías? Oneshot. Limón! narutoxoc


Hola chicos, tengo un one-shot rápida para el ya que pensé que sería bastante agradable / sexual. También estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de la ciudad de Paraíso, por lo que si usted no ha tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, por favor. También puedes ver Sex instructor, pero por favor no se cansan, ambas historias tienen escenas fuertes y son un poco ortodoxo. De todos modos, por favor disfruten!

* * *

"YO UZUMAKI" Un hombre de pelo blanco con un cigarro gritó detrás de un gran mostrador pidiendo su empleado. Un chico de pelo rubio de unos 16 salió de la parte de atrás y le preguntó: "¿Qué es lo Jiraiya?" El chico tenía el pelo de punta rubio que colgaba sobre la frente. Tres bigote como cicatrices adornaban sus dos mejillas haciéndole parecer más feroz que la persona normal. Llevaba el traje de la entrega con pantalones negros. Se puso de pie más o menos alrededor 5'11, junto al hombre que era 6'2.

"Niño bien" Jiraiya dijo sacando una caja de cartón, "Esta es la última entrega de esta noche, así que ponerse en marcha para que pueda cerrar". Naruto dio al anciano una mueca antes de decir: "Vamos hombre. Ya lo he hecho como treinta entregas de esta noche. ¿No puedes ir a hacer eso?"

El anciano negó con la cabeza haciendo que su influencia a largo pelo blanco, "Lo siento chico, pero mi casa es a la inversa". El espíritu de Naruto desinfla mientras tomaba la caja y se dirigió fuera de su coche. Al abrir la puerta e iniciar el contacto, él se retiró de la playa de estacionamiento y comenzó su campaña para la casa. Condujo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que algo cayó en la cuenta.

"¿Qué carajo", gritó, "Yo puta en vivo con ese hijo de puta!" Era cierto, Naruto había vivido con su padrino Jiraiya desde que tenía seis años. Su padre se había quedado una importante negocio que fue financiado secretamente por la mafia japonesa. Cuando su padre no había sido capaz de pagar por más tiempo, la multitud no se hizo lo único que encontraron sensible.

Después de ver a su madre y su padre son asesinados, decidieron no matar a Naruto, pero sólo le cicatriz. Naruto miró en el espejo a sus seis 'marcas' y frunció el ceño. En realidad parecía bigotes impresos en la cara en lugar de cicatrices, hasta que los sintió y el destino harto de rugosidad se abrió paso pulg Él pasó el dedo sobre uno y sintió cómo sangría en sus mejillas.

Muchas niñas de su escuela le habían ridiculizado por ellos, pero no podía guardar rencor, porque sabía que lo hacían parecer como un bicho raro. Pasó su estéreo y una canción americana comenzó a tocar. Otro dato curioso de Naruto era que no parecía japonesa a pesar de que sus dos padres eran. Parecía un años de edad, estudiante de cambio promedio de dieciséis americano.

La canción seguía sonando como el varón rubio se dirigió hacia el destino. "Hmmm" dijo Naruto mirando en la dirección, dejando una sonrisa juega su camino en su rostro, "Los ricos lado de la ciudad eh. Espero conseguir un buen consejo".

Condujo durante exactamente quince minutos antes de llegar a una puerta de metal gigante que decía: " _433 Spiral Drive '_ , la misma dirección que su entrega. Al llegar a este barrio innumerables veces que conocía qué hacer.

El salir de su coche se acercó a la pequeña caja de interfono y apretó el botón rojo. Después de unos segundos de estática, una voz femenina preguntó: " _Sí, ¿quién es? '_Naruto miró a su alrededor por un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta, "Um, entrega de pizza señora". Durante unos segundos nadie contestó y él pensó que había dejado hasta que la oyó, ' _Oh sí, eso es simplemente perfecto. Por favor, ven de inmediato "._ Lo siguiente que Naruto sabía, la puerta gigante había comenzado a abrirse, lo que permite la entrada.

"Wow" Naruto dijo a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor, "Esta chica tiene que cargar". En todo el largo camino de entrada milla eran estatuas y otras cosas que sólo se podía encontrar en lugares como museos. Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada de la casa, se quitó la chaqueta verde empleado teniendo en cuenta que sólo estaría allí por un segundo. Inspeccionó a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no le gustaba de mala muerte para alguien que, obviamente, estaba bien apagado.

Naruto no le gustaba presumir, pero cuando miró a su estómago bien entonado que llenaron de orgullo. Su fuerte paquete de seis podría ser visto cuando su camiseta negra ajustada, junto con sus pectorales. Se puso su mejor sonrisa agarrar la pizza y salir de su coche. Se procedió a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que escuchó la puerta de metal gigante cerca por el camino. "Lo que el infierno", se dijo tratando de ver si la puerta se había cerrado totalmente.

Levantó la vista hacia la puerta blanca brillante y se encogió de hombros, "debe tener un reloj o algo así." Llamó a la puerta tres veces y esperó un segundo mirando a su alrededor antes de pensar, " _Dios, este lugar es jodidamente enorme "_ . Oyó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la gran puerta, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Esperó durante otros treinta segundos mientras enciende alrededor de tomar más de su entorno pulg Él no oyó la puerta y aparece una mujer hermosa.

"Hola", dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa causar Naruto a girar rápidamente alrededor sorprendido. Sus ojos se posaron en la mujer mayor y un rubor formó en su rostro bronceado. La mujer era si algo increíblemente bonito, o como niños en su escuela secundaria dirían: HOT.

Su largo brunet viajó por la espalda parando justo encima de sus nalgas persuasivos. Su flequillo complementa su bello rostro en forma de corazón perfectamente, parando justo encima de sus deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda. Su cuerpo podría hacer que cualquier mujer celosa cuando ella tenía las curvas sólo los dioses podían soñar. Sus pantalones negros ampliaron alrededor de sus caderas grandes, sólo para skinny cabo alrededor de sus piernas largas agradables.

A pesar de que todas las partes de esta mujer parecía ser perfecto, algo que mantiene dibujar Naruto interactivo _"Oh Dios mío"_ Naruto pensó mirando a la mujer con la boca abierta, _"Sus tetas son jodidamente enorme."_ Naruto no era un novato cuando se trataba de tetas enormes, sobre todo desde que fecha Hinata Hyuga para un conjunto de dos años.

Aunque Hinata estaba muy bien para una niña el 10 º grado, esta mujer le lanzó fuera del agua. De Ella había tenido por lo menos grande de E. Naruto no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la mujer delante de él, y no pudo oír sus risas suaves. Naruto literalmente agarró la mandíbula inferior y miró a la cara de la mujer mientras que ella le preguntó: "¿Cuánto por el taco pizza?"

Naruto trajo temblando el cheque del bolsillo y contestó: "Um i-Va a ser b-ocho cincuenta". La mujer sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó hacia delante mostrando el adolescente más de su escote, "Déjame ir a buscar mi bolso, por favor".

Naruto vio como la mujer se alejó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Dios maldita hormonas", murmuró para sí mismo una vez que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, "nunca he visto una mujer tan hermosa". Se imaginó todas las cosas que haría a ese cuerpo si se les da la oportunidad y de inmediato se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos pervertidos. Rápidamente se ajusta los pantalones tratando de ocultar su pene duro ahora.

"Dios mío, maldita sea", dijo mirando a su alrededor avergonzado, "Por favor, vaya abajo". Rápidamente se enderezó cuando la mujer volvió con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho", dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, "Parece que me olvidé de ir al banco hoy. Ya ves, no me quedo con el dinero por si acaso alguien intenta robarme" . Entender lo que significaba que la mujer Naruto sonrió con calma y negó con la cabeza, "Oh, por favor señora que acaba de encontrar." Le entregó la caja y continuó: "Por favor, tome todas formas, está en la casa".

La mujer pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y comenzó a llorar profundamente en el pecho confusión por parte del rubio. "Estoy muy agradecida de tener un buen guapo hombre fuerte tal,,, joven, que es compasivo, pero tengo una noticia tan terrible". Naruto se sonrojó ante los complementos y preguntó desconcertado: "¿Qué sería esa señora?"

La mujer llevó su rostro en su pecho y lo miró con sus nuevos ojos rojos, "Mi puerta se bloquea a las 10:00 en punto y no se puede abrir de nuevo hasta las seis de la mañana siguiente. Vas a tener que pasar la noche en mi propiedad ".

Naruto sin expresión en este y miró hacia atrás para ver que la puerta se cerró de hecho. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y le dijo: "No hay manera de abrirlo, me refiero a que no quiero molestar". El estado de ánimo de la mujer de inmediato cambió la dirección y dijo, "Intrusión? De ninguna manera, me encantaría la compañía de ese bien" ella se acercó más a él, "Buen chico mirando".

Después de presentarse adecuadamente a la mujer y el aprendizaje que se llamaba Suki Kudoshiki de Kudo Estates, que estaba siguiendo a la mujer en el interior del palacio gigante. "Así que Naruto" dijo caminando delante de la adolescente, "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado entregando pizzas?"

Naruto pensó por un segundo antes de responder: "Bueno, creo que por cerca de dos años. Mi padrino es propietaria de la empresa, así que tengo que empezar a trabajar un poco más joven que los demás". Él no vio la sonrisa de la mujer como ella muerde el labio, "Así que trabajas muy duro ¿eh?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Creo que sí. Quiero decir que trabajo duro en mi trabajo, mantengo mis notas, y yo trabajo mucho". La mujer se volvió con una sonrisa alcanzando rápidamente el brazo derecho de la rubia antes de apretar ", hmmm ¿seguro que es ..."

Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo por la noche y le preguntó: "Entonces, Suki-chan, ¿tienes un esposo o como a un hermano, o cualquier otra persona que vive aquí?" Vio que la mujer celebró su brazo cerca de su cuerpo y le dijo: "Hmm pues no, yo vivo por ella todo mi solitaria". Naruto la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le preguntó: "Pero, ¿nunca siento solo?"

La mujer tarareaba mientras se soltó de su brazo y bailaba con gracia delante de él, "de vez en cuando, sí, pero estoy simplemente esperando". Naruto comenzó a caminar más rápido para ponerse al día mientras se le pide, "Esperando lo Kudoshiki señorita?" Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sonrió dulcemente, "Por una tontería. La única persona que me ame para siempre y nunca dejarme ir". Naruto se sonrojó mientras se precipitó en una habitación que rápidamente siguió a.

Una vez que entró fue recibido por la visión del cuerpo de Suki extendido sobre la cama circular. "Mhhhhh" gimió causando el sonrojo de Naruto para intensificar, "Me encantan esas camas, son tan suaves. El solo me dan ganas de desnudarse y dejar que el calor de las mantas llenar mi cuerpo ..."

**BANG**

Suki se apoyó en los codos y vio a Naruto en el suelo, con la cara por primera vez en el piso de madera dura. "¿Estás bien Naruto-kun"-preguntó mientras corriendo a su lado. El chico simplemente se levantó del suelo y asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la nariz, "U-um yea-Estoy bien".

Suki continuó viendo al muchacho por un momento antes de decir, "Bueno, esto es una habitación para pasar la noche, y si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la última puerta de esta sala. Dude en venir si necesitas algo por favor". Naruto se sorprendió cuando ella empujó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y le susurró sultrily ", y me refiero a_cualquier cosa ... "_

Naruto observó fascinado mientras la mujer salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Santa mierda" dijo Naruto mirando el teléfono, además de su nueva cama, "Tengo que llamar Jiraiya".

* * *

Después de explicar la situación a su dios-padre, que había sido absolutamente muy largo de toda la historia de Naruto terminó con: "Sí, así que tengo que quedar aquí hasta mañana." El único sonido que se respiraba en la otra línea.

"¿Vas a tratar de cogerla?" Jiraiya finalmente habló causando Naruto se caiga. "¿Qué, estás loco de mierda? Este no es uno de sus libros enfermos Jiraiya. Acaba de dejar que me quede aquí hasta mañana, y ellos me voy de aquí" Naruto dijo tratando de no alzar la voz en caso de Suki podía oír él. "Pero no dijiste que era hermosa?" Jiraiya le preguntó sin entender cuál es el problema de Naruto era.

"Sí, quiero decir que tiene que ser la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida" Naruto dijo sonrojándose, pero luego su rubor desapareció y ella frunció el ceño: "Y además, no es como si yo fuera príncipe azul ni nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar una chica como esa jamás ir para alguien como yo. Alguien que es todavía un adolescente no menos ".

Oyó su suspiro guardián y decir: "Muchacho, tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo. Me tengo que ir, me voy a encontrar con algunos viejos amigos para una partida de poker. Por lo menos tratar de dormir un poco, y cuando llegas mañana vamos a hablar "y con eso Naruto escuchamos la otra línea agotarse.

Naruto mantuvo el teléfono hace la oreja y pensó: " _¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?_ " Siguió escuchando el teléfono cuando escuchó algo pesado. Sonaba como si alguien si estuviera respirando. "Jiraiya" llamó sólo para escuchar un grito bastante y oyó la línea una vez más ir muerto.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se preguntó establecer el teléfono en el cargador, "Debe haber sido algún tipo de interferencia" que puso su cuerpo sobre la cama y el rostro vuelto hacia el de placer. "El hombre Suki tenía razón", afirmó al tiempo que desliza la camisa, "Esto tiene que ser la cama más cómoda en la tierra".

Él puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y suspiró en voz alta, "El hombre que podría acostumbrarse a esto, no tener que trabajar, no tener que preocuparse por el dinero" miró a la puerta y se acabó ", y por no hablar de vivir con semejante mujer bonita ". Una vez más comenzó a cuerpo de imágenes Suki bajo su jadeando y gimiendo mientras la complacía.

Bajó la mirada con calma a los efectos secundarios de sus pensamientos. Agarrando su polla dura ahora gimió: "Yo no tengo semen en como cuatro putos meses". Recordó que cuando él estaba saliendo con Hinata ella casi complacerlo siempre había deseen.

Se pasó una mano por su longitud, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sus 10 pulgadas de espasmos en sus manos mientras se imaginaba las cosas Suki podría hacer para agradar a Dios. Miró de nuevo a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie iba a entrar. Cuando deiced que era seguro que él metió la dureza fuera de sus pantalones y gimió al ver su pre fluye de su punta.

Se imaginó los labios turgentes de Suki subiendo y bajando sobre su polla sólo haciéndole más difícil. Su lengua mancha húmeda deslizándose sobre su eje mientras manejaba su poco grandes testículos. "Ahh mierda", dijo apretando su polla más dura, vio como más pre comenzó a fluir desde la punta. Él furiosamente comenzó a bombear imaginar lo empuja en su coño mojado apretado.

Al ver el desastre que estaba a punto de hacer que se veía en el pequeño escritorio además de la recepción y se preguntó: "Me pregunto si hay tejidos en ese país?" Abrió el primer gabinete que él metió la mano y sintió que algo largo y duro. Entender el tema comenzó tirando de él.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando por fin vio lo que era y me dijo: "Un puto consolador". El pedazo de caucho como material tenía del pasado siete pulgadas de largo y un poco menos ancha que su propia polla. Lanzar el juguete sexual de nuevo en el gabinete empezó a pensar: " _Eso, eso ha estado dentro de Suki "_ .

Empezó a imaginar Suki acostado en la misma cama, jadeando mientras piedad penetró su goteo vagina húmeda. "Mierda", fue todo lo que dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar más duro, lo que le hace gemir y apretar los ojos, "Voy a cum puta". Él observó con atención mientras su lanzamiento cum de su punta, salpicando el lado de la cama de al lado. "Ohhh mierda", dijo follar el aire como semen voló de su punta.

Él mismo se levantó sobre su codo cuando finalmente dejó de disparar y miró a la monstruosa cantidad de semen que ahora yacía en las hojas al lado de él. "Mhhhh" una voz al lado de él, dijo haciendo rodar su cuello para ver quién era. Allí estaba un Suki sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, y sólo llevaba una bata. Naruto se quedó sin habla cuando ella se acercó a la cama, sin dejar de sonreír. Una vez que llegó al lado de la cama que había sido empapado, se sumerge el dedo en la piscina de semen y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Así que bueno", dijo chupando el semen de su dedo haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se ensanchen, sino también su pene para saltar de nuevo a la vida. Observó congelado como Suki se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y ella trajo a su. "Vaya, vaya Naruto-kun", dijo sobre él que se lame los labios, "masturbándose en mi cama y completamente empapado las sábanas con su semen sucio. Creo que tienes que ser castigado joven".

"Lo siento mucho Suki-chan" Naruto se declaró como la mujer lo miró profundamente, "no sé lo que me pasó me j-que ..." Su boca inmediatez cerré tan pronto sintió su agarre su ahora de nuevo miembro duro. "S-Suki-chan", dijo con su boca abierta haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer. Ella trajo a su pequeño cuerpo hasta más haciendo sus tetas enormes que cuelgan delante de su cara.

Ella sonrió mientras deja caer su bata diciendo: "Creo que es justo que tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a este tiempo". En esas palabras los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Sólo podía gorjear un sonido para describir la visión mágica frente a él.

"Tan lindo", dijo sosteniendo su teta a su cara, "Suck it". Naruto sólo podía obligar y llevó su boca a su enorme teta derecha. "Ahhh" ella gimió ante la humedad repentina alrededor de su duro pezón. Feeling negrita Naruto llevó su mano izquierda contra su pecho libre y comenzó jugando a tientas. Podía sentir su piel contra su polla dura y gimió en su pecho mientras ella se mueve un poco haciendo que se contraigan.

"Es un buen chico", dijo sonriendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo liso, "sigan chupando así como así". Naruto no discutió y mantuvo los movimientos de la lengua hacia arriba. Él tomó su boca lo que le permite respirar antes de apretar sus tanques de leche gigantes juntos y poner ambos pezones en su boca.

"Sí bebé", dijo moler su coño mojado contra su duro pecho al descubierto, "No te detengas". Naruto comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones suavemente lo que la hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido. De repente se sintió sorprendido cuando de repente giró su cuerpo, arrojando su coño goteando en su rostro.

"Me lame bebé" le rogó rectificado su humedad contra su cara. Naruto agarró las caderas con fuerza y puso su coño justo encima de la boca y comenzó a mojar lentamente su lengua en ella. Decir Naruto estaba en el cielo en este momento sería un eufemismo. Nunca en su vida había sido más feliz. Se sentía la mujer por encima de él comprender su polla dura y comenzar acariciando dolorosamente lento.

"Mhhhh" Suki gimió sintiendo el palo rubia toda su lengua en sus regiones inferiores, "Una enorme polla en alguien tan joven. Youth realmente es una belleza". Naruto forzó su lengua profundamente en el coño de la pequeña diosa y chupaba los jugos con cuidado. Sintiendo su coño siendo penetrado aún, ella deiced para igualar el campo de batalla, envolviendo sus tetas enormes en torno a su longitud.

"Oh, mierda" Naruto dijo mirando por encima trasero descomunal de la mujer al verlo conseguir su primer trabajo tit nunca. Puso su cabeza hacia abajo y gimió de placer sentir su polla se ahogó. Suki sonrió sintiéndose el hombre en voz empieza a temblar y sintió que él inicia empujando en sus tetas. Para no ser menos Naruto apretó los dientes a través del placer y la llevó a su boca de nuevo a estrecho agujero de la mujer.

"Mhhh" Suki gimió una vez más sentir su lengua disparar de nuevo en ella, "Le gusta lamer mi coño qué no. Me has estado ojeando desde que por primera vez me viste, ¿no es así". La ganancia de un ahogado si el chico apretó sus tetas alrededor de su pene más duro y dijo: "Adelante y disparar su esperma caliente por todo el cuerpo perfecto. Lo quiero, lo quiero tan mal". Al oír la mujer hablar así hizo confianza Naruto sus caderas una vez más y ronco, "F-fuck me estoy corriendo otra vez."

Suki envolvió su boca alrededor de la punta al igual que su primer disparo salió volando. Tragar con avaricia su semilla gimió y agarró su polla aún húmeda, apretando ligeramente haciendo que su flujo de cum más rápido. Los ojos de Naruto rodó en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras se llena la boca de la mujer mayor con su semilla caliente. La sintió húmeda diapositiva lengua alrededor de su punta sensible causando chorro tras chorro de semen que volar.

Sintiendo su desaparecen liberación, Suki dejó que su pene fuera de sus deliciosos labios y sonrió a su forma endurecen todavía. Oyó el adolescente jadeando por debajo de ella y se volvió a decir: "Esta gran carga para alguien tan joven, y después de que ya correrse. Realmente eres magnífico".

Naruto observó a través de los ojos entrecerrados mientras la mujer se volvió su cuerpo alrededor y se puso en cuclillas sobre su polla dura. "Por favor, sé amable" Suki dijo bajándose a eran sus labios estaban tocando apenas su propina: "Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que he hecho el amor con nadie". Naruto gimió ante la repentina tensión, pero mantuvo su mirada en la mujer que tenía delante.

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Suki con los ojos cerrados tratando de bajar a sí misma hacia abajo, "Eres demasiado grande". Una vez que cuatro pulgadas estaban en ella se obligó a sí misma un poco, sólo para volver a bajar, teniendo cinco pulg Naruto levantó su cuerpo y una vez más comenzó a chupar su pezón derecho, haciendo que la mujer gemir e inclinarse hacia delante en la boca.

"¿Estás segura tiene mucha práctica en esta", dijo Suki rebotando lentamente sobre su polla, "¿Cuántas mujeres has estado?" Naruto tomó su boca de su pecho y agarró sus caderas, "Yo sólo cogí mis ex Hinata tres veces". Los ojos de Suki se abrieron en este, con una sonrisa dijo: "Así que usted es por naturaleza un buen polvo eh, gracias a Dios. Yo pensé que tendría que enseñarte".

De pronto se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Naruto brillaron con determinación y una sonrisa astuta se abrió camino en su rostro. Jadeando cuando de repente sintió que volcó, sólo podía mirar con asombro como ella estaba ahora bajo el adolescente. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió el chico de pelo rubio ... no hombre, llevar su boca a la de ella y empezar a empujar a sí mismo aún más en ella.

"Mhhh Nahhtmm" de Suki ahogado gemido se escuchó hacer la risa rubia mientras empujaba todo su miembro en su vagina ahora estirada. Apartándose de la Suki ahora ruborizarse; Naruto dijo: "Tienes razón, desde que me he puesto mis ojos en ti me he sentido la repentina necesidad de doblar una y llevarte el mío no tengo idea de por qué. una mujer tan bonita como tú me dejaría hacer esto, pero yo nunca había quejarse ".

Naruto comenzó a sacar su polla de su opresión, y una vez más llevó su boca a las bellezas. Suki sólo podía sentarse allí como el hombre se estrelló contra su agujero ya está abierta continuamente. "Espero que no te importe" Naruto dijo mordisqueando el cuello de la mujer: "Yo soy conocido en la escuela de mi resistencia. Vamos a ir por un tiempo".

Suki sonrió a lo mejor de sus habilidades y gimió, "Gracias a Dios". Al oír esto Naruto sonrió agarrando sus caderas, haciendo estocadas duras. "Mierda", dijo golpeando a la mujer, "Eres tan jodidamente apretada. I ni siquiera piensa Hinata era tan bueno." Suki arañó las hojas como el hombre por encima de él hizo más largos bombas en su interior.

"Ye-ah l-lik-e que" Suki gimió sintiéndose construir su liberación hacia arriba, "No st-op". Naruto no necesita que le digan mientras seguía bombeando como loco. El sudor ya rodó tanto de sus cuerpos cuando trataban de llegar a su liberación.

"Oh, Dios", dijo Suki cuando sintió la punta de su llegar a su vientre, "Soy g-gonna cum". Naruto sonrió mientras decía esto y comenzó a bombear más fuerte y más rá los hombros del hombre y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, Suki arqueó la espalda y soltó un fuerte grito.

"Yo estoy corriendo", le gritó a la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras Naruto seguía golpeando sin piedad. Naruto gruñó sentir a la mujer ya está coño muy apretado apretar aún más. "F-fuck m-mí", dijo mientras sus caderas se sacudieron torpemente, "me estoy corriendo". Trató de sacar sólo para férreo control de Suki para mujer seguía gritando como Naruto gruñó y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" Naruto dijo sintiendo su primer flujo de tiro en el vientre de la mujer. Suki comenzó a llorar lágrimas de felicidad sintiendo su coño está lleno de sustancia caliente del hombre. Naruto sintió corriente después de chorro de su semilla disparar a la mujer, y gimió al molido contra él, causando aún más semen fluya hacia fuera.

Los dos amantes sentados conectado durante todo un minuto liberar a sus parejas. Suki fue el primero en terminar y se sentó allí disfrutando de la sensación de burbujeo de semen que se vierte en el interior de ella. Ella sonrió mientras la sensación rubia sobre su huffing para respirar.

"Es tan bueno", dijo acercando su cabeza entre sus pechos. Naruto simplemente se quedó allí disfrutando del sonido del latido de su corazón de la mujer y la suavidad de sus pechos. "Te amo Naruto-kun" dijo Suki alimentando lentamente sus cabellos de oro, haciendo que el adolescente a jadear.

"Y-Tú me amas" tartamudeó mirando a la mujer. Ella sonrió con sinceridad y llevó su boca a la de ella, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios calientes contra la de ella."Desde que usted ha caminado en mi casa, supe que eras especial. Yo sabía que tenía que hacerte mía", dijo rompiendo. Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio que su caída de semilla de su apertura, "hace ... ¿significa que somos una pareja?"

Suki sonrió al niño y le dijo: "Sólo si quieres ser". Ella se sorprendió con lo feliz Naruto miró y dijo: "Por supuesto Suki-chan, voy a ser el mejor novio del mundo. Te prometo". La sonrisa de Suki se incrementó, ya que una vez más comenzaron a hacer a cabo sesiones. Sensación del niño "Juventud" en su pierna se rompió y dijo, "parece que se puede ir a otra ronda. Eso es bueno porque tengo un montón en el almacén para esta noche."

Naruto vio como ella consiguió a cuatro patas y se quedó sin aliento mientras extendía su trasero con una sonrisa preguntando: "¿Alguna vez has intentado anal?" Naruto arrugó su rostro hacia la pregunta y dijo: "Anal? Te refieres, por el culo".

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente comenzó sacando su dedo en el interior, "Aunque yo nunca he dejado que un hombre haga a mí, oí si se siente realmente agradable". Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca Naruto estaba detrás de ella agarrando sus caderas.

"Por lo que me quiere decir" Naruto dijo en voz baja mirando a su puerta de atrás, "Voy a tomar su cerezo negro?" La mujer apretó su culo contra su circunferencia y empezó a frotar, haciendo que el adolescente a gemir. "Sí Naruto-kun", sonrió al ver su reacción gozosa: "Tú serás el primer y único hombre para tener acceso a mi trasero".

Naruto no necesita que le digan dos veces mientras agarraba su miembro y se alinea con el agujero de la polla de su extremo posterior. "¿Estás seguro, usted está listo para esto? Quiero decir, estoy un poco en el lado más grande" Naruto dijo inclinándose sobre la mujer. Suki sólo se rió y comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás, haciendo que su punta para que su trasero se expanda.

"E-eso es la razón exacta que w-Quiero que D-haces" Suki gruñó tratando de que su circunferencia en su pequeño culo. Al oír esto Naruto se encogió de hombros y una vez agarró sus grandes caderas antes de comenzar a empujar pulg

"Oh wow" Naruto exclamó conseguir la cabeza, y haciendo Suki a gritar: "Tu culo es más apretado que tu coño". Suki sintió que las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro como algo más de su polla comenzó estirar su camino interior. Finalmente conseguir seis de sus centímetros dentro, Naruto comenzó lentamente deslizarse del asiento.

Los ojos de Suki se abrieron tan pronto como el pene de Naruto se estrelló de nuevo en ella, sólo que esta vez trayendo siete pulgadas. "Dios maldito" Naruto dijo bombear lentamente en la mujer jadeando, "me el culo sólo sigue chupando pulg Un poco como que no quiere que me vaya", se agachó y le susurró en el oído de la mujer: "Nunca deje eh, me gusta esa idea ".

Suki sonrió a través de la mezcla de dolor y placer y respondió: "Oh hunny, estaremos juntos para siempre". Naruto sonrió y comenzó a recoger a su ritmo, expandiendo su culo a otras longitudes. "Oh yeah" Suki gimió apoyó en sus codos en la voz girlyest que pudo, "Te encanta mi culo qué no. ¿Cómo se siente al coger el culo"?

"Es la mejor sensación del mundo", dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras el sudor caía de la frente. Él comenzó a bombear violentamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Suki a tensarse mientras ella grita: "Yo voy a eyacular NARUTO-KUN. Naruto-kun, va a hacer que me corra DE MI CULO".

Naruto una vez más dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido cuando sintió tenso cuerpo de Suki y apretar inmediatamente. Querer ver la mujer a la que echó el cuerpo sobre una vez más por lo que yacía de espaldas frente a él. Naruto gimió al ver su hermoso cuerpo, mientras empujaba sus pechos juntos, gimiendo y gritando de su orgasmo.

"Oh no", dijo sintiendo que su próximo lanzamiento, "Suki, cum gonna Yo-yo". La mujer gritando sólo gimió y comenzó a gritar, "¡SÍ NARUTO-KUN, semen dentro de mi culo travieso. LLENE MIS BOLAS CON SU SEMILLA CALIENTE". Naruto gruñó y se puso tenso causando cada vano en su cuerpo para que salga de su cuerpo musculoso.

"Ohhhh SÍ" Suki gritó sintiendo su esperma caliente rociado en su culo. Los ojos de Naruto cruzaron sintiendo el resto de su semen se vació en maravilloso culo de ó su nombre a los cielos como él continuamente bombea en el culo, la liberación de todo lo que tenía.

Naruto cayó junto a la mujer una vez que por fin había terminado. La mujer agarró la cabeza y empezó a acunar a su increíble busto. Al oír los ronquidos procedentes de la joven Suki sonrió y dijo: "Voy a absolutamente aman a nuestro tiempo juntos, Naruto-kun". Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo para respirar en los de ella, y se permitió dormir muy necesario para tomar el relevo.

* * *

2 años después

* * *

"Naruto-kun", una hermosa mujer llamó a un gran tramo de escaleras, esperando. "Aguanta cariño", respondió una voz masculina, la voz que salía de una habitación en algún lugar de las escaleras. La mujer esperó con una sonrisa hasta que vio a su novio caminando por las escaleras con una caja en la mano.

"¿Esa es la última de ella hunny?" -preguntó mirando dentro de la caja, asegurándose de que su marido había tomado todo. Caminando hacia el movimiento de camiones fuera de Naruto dejó la caja en el interior diciendo: "Sí, ¿está seguro de que esté listo para moverse, Suki-chan?"

La mujer sonrió y se llevó a su pequeño cuerpo cerca de su contestador: "Por última vez, Naruto-kun, estoy perfectamente feliz de salir de este lugar." Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a su hogar durante el año pasado diciendo: "Muy bien, aunque voy a extrañar tener una casa con cuarenta y dos habitaciones".

Traer sus labios Suki gimió, antes de romper y decir: "No te preocupes nena, siempre que estaban juntos vamos a tener nuestro propio paraíso." Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa y tomó su estilo nupcial.

"Vamos Suki-chan" dijo Naruto alegremente con una sonrisa, "vamos a llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar". La pareja había decidido después de su luna de boda, que su casa era espaciosa y quería algo más hogareño. Eligieron una casa más pequeña en las montañas, no por cuestiones de dinero, sino porque quería vivir una vida normal.

"Así que Naruto-kun", dijo descansando en el pecho duro de su marido mientras caminaban hacia su coche, "¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar?"Naruto sonrió a su esposa antes de susurrar: "Creo que tenemos una nueva cama para romper en". Suki sonrió y gritó de alegría antes de besar a su marido.

Conducir por la carretera Naruto y Suki echó un último vistazo a su antigua mansión y Suki dijo: "Bien por los recuerdos solitarios" Luego miró a Naruto sonríe, "Hola los nuevos".


End file.
